Lenora Marjoram
Lenora Marjoram is a Death Knight in the service of the Lich King. In addition to her skills with a blade, she is skilled in the arts of seduction. Appearance Lenora has black hair that is kept short-cropped, and tanned skin. Despite being rather muscular and somewhat imposing, Lenora has a rather dark, sensuous look to her that makes her somewhat appealing. It is an effect that she is well aware of, and takes the full advantage of in her words and actions. She carries herself with a confident stride and swagger to her hips. The effect is somewhat offset by her eyes, however; like most Death Knights, they glow with unholy energy. As a Death Knight, Lenora usually is found in dark, rune-engraved black armour. However, unlike most of her fellows, she had a weakness for material wealth and goods. She used to keep wardrobes stuffed with furs, dresses and other goods looted from the fallen houses of Lordaeron, and liked to flaunt it. However, most of that wealth has since been lost, abandoned when Acherus fell. Personality Outwardly, Lenora portrays a cold-hearted, ruthless warrior woman, determinedly tough and self-reliant. She despises weakness and eschews comforts, seemingly intent on proving herself to the world. She is uncaring and harsh, demanding absolute loyalty from her followers, and is quick to punish or even execute those who she sees as having failed her. She feels justified in her actions - after all, one can serve the Lich King, living or dead. The truth is that this is all a very carefully created and maintained sham, an act that she plays for the world. Lenora is greedy and petty minded, selfish and uncaring. She is concerned only for her own health, wealth and comfort. Everything she does is to support these needs of hers. While she is loyal to the Scourge - she is smart enough to know the price of failing the Lich King, at the same time, she has used her position to make her life as comfortable as possible. Her quarters on Acherus were lavishly decorated and appointed with wealth stolen from the dead of Lordaeron before they themselves were abandoned. Lenora is aware of her looks and not afraid to use them to get what she needs. She has few scruples and no issues with using her body as a tool to further her own aims. This in turn is an asset that the Scourge have employed, using her to turn others to their cause. History Prelude The lovechild of a disgraced knight and a bar girl, Lenora was raised in poverty. Growing up in Alterac in the aftermath of the second war, she quickly learned to be tough in order to survive. Training as a warrior, she became a skilled fighter and expert with a sword in short order. Lying about her age, she began working as a mercenary for whoever would take her; fortunately, he skills in battle proved her worth. For a while, she even worked with an adventuring party before leaving them. What she couldn't earn with a blade, Lenora gained in other ways. She became well accosted to, and quite enjoyed, seducing men and using them for what she wanted. This way, she was able to gain even more wealth and influence, but to her, it was not enough. What she wanted was absolute power, more then a mere sell-sword could ever claim for their own. However, what she did not expect was that she would find a group that not only was able to fulfill her lust for battle, but also her hunger for power, wealth and glory. She came into contact with the Cult of the Damned, lured by their offers of power, wealth and, ultimately, immortality. Intrigued, she willingly joined them, working to undermine the Kingdom of Lordaeron in preparation of what was to come. In this role, she served both as killer and corrupter, seducing some and slaying others. Chronicles Even after the fall of the kingdom, she continued to serve the Scourge well. Posing as a refugee from the kingdom's fall, she would infiltrate and eliminate groups of other survivors. Her greatest success came when she was instrumental of the corruption of the Paladin, Sir Durfrey into a Death Knight. However, as the number of survivors in the plaugelands decreased, her role became more redundant - especially as most of those were the Scarlet Crusade, who tended to kill on sight rather then accept her cover stories. Despite this, she remained a capable fighter, more then able to hold her own against most foes. Appreciating this (and seeing it as a waste to turn her into a mere Ghoul), she was taken in by Karl Baarfden, and transformed into a Death Knight. Recruited into his order, the Knights of the Blackened Claw, she proved to be a deadly foe. However, she also used her newfound rank to further her own ends, leading attacks aimed less at destroying any resistance to her rule and more at lining her own pockets. Assigned to Acherus alongside the rest of the order, she was a part of the force that was assembled to destroy the Scarlet Crusade and Argent Dawn, eliminating the greatest threats to the Lich King's power. However, like the rest of the Blackened Claw's leadership, she avoided the battle proper, expecting to join it when the time was right. Instead, she found herself fleeing back to Northrend, reluctantly abandoning her considerable hoard to her vengeful former comrades. Legends Regrouping in Northrend, she remained careful to conceal her own personal losses and feelings regarding them; with Sir Karl’s overt anger and rage at his betrayal, her fuming over her lost wealth would seem minor. Despite that, and her best efforts to play along with Karl, she still was angry over having lost the wealth and comfort she had become accustomed to. Instead, she chose to vent her frustrations on the Horde and Alliance forces that had assembled in Northrend. Eager to do battle with them, she delighted in the chance to face fresh opponents, rather then the remnants of the Lordaeron armies she had been battling for the last few years. However, she also took time out to strip the bodies of her fallen foes of anything that may have been valuable as a way of rebuilding her wealth. The news that the former members of the Blackened Claw were in Northrend did capture her attention, however. Seeing a chance to avenge herself, she gladly volunteered to hunt down and destroy those Death Knights that had dared to turn on the Lich King – and to steal her stuff. category:Characters category:Human category:Death Knight category:Scourge Category:Knights of the Blackened Claw category:Articles by Darthfish